… où mon cœur est resté
by shadowquill17
Summary: Le MI6 bruisse d'une rumeur au sujet de son nouveau Quartermaster et de son agent vedette… mais qu'en est-il vraiment ?


**Lecteur explorateur,**

**Bienvenue ! Et merci à toi de t'être aventuré aussi loin dans les méandres d'une forêt d'écrits aussi dense, pour échouer ici-même, devant ma toute première fic dans le fandom de James Bond - Skyfall… et plus particulièrement du couple 00Q.**

**Je te prie d'être indulgent dans ta lecture, car, comme lors de tout premier essai, je tente encore de trouver mes marques avec ces personnages si complexes et si chers à mon coeur... et te souhaite avant tout d'en profiter au maximum !**

******(Le titre vient d'un poème de Nérée Beauchemin, "Le dernier gîte".)**

**...**

La rumeur qui courait au sein du MI6 et qui avait pour objet une affection naissante entre un certain agent 00 et un certain Quartermaster, et qui voulait que ce dernier montrât une indulgence toute particulière envers celui qui lui ramenait sans cesse un équipement endommagé (ou pas d'équipement du tout), cessa d'être une rumeur un jour bien précis.

C'était un jeudi, il était précisément 23h46.

James Bond, le célèbre agent 007, venait de rentrer d'une mission à Bangkok et avait franchi l'entrée de la Q-Branch avec un son habituel air suffisant peint sur le visage, qui s'était comme d'habitude adouci d'un sourire en coin quand il avait aperçu son Quartermaster, occupé à taper furieusement sur son clavier, les sourcils froncés tandis que des lignes et des lignes de code défilaient devant ses yeux, se reflétant dans ses verres de lunettes.

-Q, fit Bond en contemplant tranquillement les prototypes posés sur le chariot au milieu de la pièce.

-007, répondit Q sans quitter son écran du regard. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Bond fit son choix et se saisit d'une petite cartouche, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

-J'ai ton matériel, fit-il d'un ton détaché.

-La question étant, en quel état, précisa Q de son ton précis.

Ses doigts n'avaient pas ralenti sur le clavier.

-La question étant, quel matériel, détourna Bond, la provocation audible dans sa voix.

Le Quartermaster quitta son clavier comme à regret et se redressa lentement, le regard flamboyant.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas ramené tout le matériel extrêmement coûteux et indéniablement chronophage que je t'avais confié ? fit-il, les intonations de sa voix neutres mais l'exaspération rampant sous son ton.

Bond, flairant la menace mais prenant apparemment plaisir à exciter l'irritation de Q, s'approcha un peu plus du Quartermaster, pénétrant largement son espace personnel; ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en troubler et ne bougea pas d'un poil, tenant tête à l'agent avec une ténacité que beaucoup de collègues auraient pu lui envier.

-Si dans ce matériel était inclus un Walther à reconnaissance digitale, alors oui.

Les internes alentour réprimèrent un hoquet de frayeur.

-Mais je t'ai ramené ceci, continua Bond.

Il porta la main à son oreille (son coude effleura la poitrine mince du Quartermaster) et en revint avec un petit appareil blotti dans le creux de sa paume, tendue entre eux. Le Quartermaster baissa la tête et saisit le petit outil entre ses longs doigts fins.

-Ton oreillette de communication.

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, prévint Bond d'une voix suave, et la totalité des internes de sexe féminin, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des internes de sexe masculin, réprimèrent un frisson.

Q manipula délicatement l'appareil et une minuscule lueur verte s'alluma; ses sourcils se haussèrent visiblement.

-Ton oreillette de communication encore en marche.

Bond arbora un sourire suffisant.

-Je t'avais dit que j'en étais capable, Q.

-Tes capacités n'ont jamais été mises en doute, 007, objecta ce dernier. C'est ta bonne volonté qui a fait l'objet de nombreux débats.

Bond sourit un peu plus, et se pencha vers l'oreille de son Quartermaster.

-Il y a plusieurs domaines dans lesquels j'aimerais te prouver ma bonne volonté, Q, murmura-t-il dans un souffle suggestif.

Q rougit violemment, une ravissante chaleur rosée envahissant ses joues et son cou, mais il ne se dégagea pas.

-J'en suis certain, 007, parvint-il cependant à répliquer d'une voix totalement contrôlée. Mais avant que tu démontres ton expertise dans de tels domaines, peut-être pourrais-tu consacrer tes nombreux talents à la conservation de mon équipement?

Bond rit doucement et s'éloigna comme à regret de l'espace personnel de Q.

-Pour tes beaux yeux, Q, il se pourrait bien que j'essaie.

Les yeux verts de Q brillèrent d'un éclat féroce derrière ses lunettes, mais il ne parvint pas à se détourner à temps pour que son trouble échappe à Bond, qui réprima un petit sourire ravi tandis que le Quartermaster retournait à ses écrans et ses codes.

-Besoin d'autre chose, 007? fit-il en se postant à nouveau devant son clavier.

Bond, toujours souriant, secoua la tête, ses yeux turquoise glissant sur la silhouette cambrée de son Quartermaster avec une appréciation non-dissimulée.

-Rien du tout, Quartermaster... tu m'as comblé.

Et sur ces derniers mots ruisselants d'ambiguïté, Bond se dirigea vers la sortie, croisant dans son départ le stagiaire maigrichon qui amenait son thé fraîchement infusé à Q. L'interne couina de frayeur lorsque Bond lui barra la route et lui prit la tasse des mains pour boire une longue gorgée du breuvage dans un "sluuurrrp" sonore, incontestablement destiné à attirer l'attention de son véritable propriétaire, et qui provoqua chez les autres un hoquet de choc collectif...

Pour comprendre le choc des adorables internes de la Q-Branch lors de cette action de Bond, il convient de remettre la scène dans son contexte.

Le nouveau Quartermaster était un jeune homme ultra-compétent et indéniablement génial, mais en échange de sa dévotion totale et de son application passionnée il ne demandait qu'une chose: que sa tasse soit bien remplie, à toute heure, de thé Earl Grey bien chaud et bien sucré.

Il avait fallu quelques jours à peine aux internes (qui étaient tous des individus dont les capacités d'adaptation étaient hors-normes) pour comprendre que la tasse du Quartermaster, en dehors des quelques minutes où un élu distingué par ses aptitudes d'infusage de thé apportait son breuvage au chef de la Q-Branch, devait rester un objet totalement personnel.

On n'utilisait pas la tasse.

On ne touchait pas la tasse.

On ne regardait pas la tasse.

Si ces quelques règles étaient respectées, la paix et le calme (relatifs, on était tout de même au MI6) pouvaient être garantis au sein de la Q-Branch.

Si elles ne l'étaient pas, nul ne pouvait prévoir quels dégâts la fureur froide de Q provoquerait dans le bureau, dans le MI6, et dans le monde.

Aussi cela expliquait-il l'appréhension palpable qui électrisa l'entièreté de la Q-Branch lorsque James Bond, agent 007 et légendaire tueur-séducteur, posa ses lèvres sur la porcelaine tant protégée et avala une gorgée généreuse de thé.

Mais oh, il ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il fit ensuite claquer sa langue comme pour mieux goûter l'arôme précieux de la boisson (un frisson d'horreur parcourut le personnel), et réprima une petite moue.

-Tu bois ton thé affreusement sucré, Q, se plaignit-il en avançant vers Q pour lui tendre sa tasse.

Ce dernier s'en saisit sans même accorder un coup d'oeil à Bond; plusieurs mâchoires pendantes s'ouvrirent dans la Q-Branch.

-Certains d'entre nous, 007, n'ont pas le souci de devoir faire attention au poids de leur carcasse vieillissante. Je suis navré si cette gorgée infortunée te forcera à compenser son apport calorique par une quantité obscène d'exercice physique.

Bond réprima un ricanement amusé et, avec un dernier clin d'oeil destiné à ses admiratrices de la Q-Branch, quitta la pièce.

-Ne reste pas là, George, fit soudain Q à l'adresse du petit stagiaire qui se tenait toujours à l'entrée, presque tremblant de peur à la perspective de son châtiment. Je conçois que les agents 00 puissent être impressionnants, mais garde à l'esprit que ce ne sont finalement que des chiots Golden Retriever un peu patauds et franchement immatures.

Peu désireux de contredire son patron pour lui dire qui était la cause véritable de son effroi, l'interne choisit la fuite et courut retrouver sa tâche en cours. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Q, et chacun retint son souffle en attendant de voir ce que le Quartermaster ferait de sa tasse outragée.

Ce dernier se contenta de souffler une dernière fois sur son thé, avant de poser ses lèvres à l'endroit exact où Bond avait posé les siennes, et de prendre une longue gorgée de Earl Grey. Puis il laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement, posa sa tasse à côté de son clavier, et retourna à ses codes.

Il était 16h32.

Exactement sept heures et quatorze minutes plus tard, sur les écrans de la sécurité apparaissait un enregistrement en direct du bureau du Quartermaster.

On y voyait un homme blond, moyen, la quarantaine et bâti comme un athlète, débaucher avec application contre le mur de la pièce un homme plus jeune, brun et pâle, dont les verres de lunettes envoyaient des reflets à répétition vers la caméra.

Aucun son n'était enregistré, mais au vu de la passion avec laquelle le plus jeune enserrait de ses jambes nues la taille de son compagnon, au vu de la ferveur avec laquelle ses doigts fins se cramponnaient au dos musclé qui cachait son propre corps à l'objectif espion, au vu de l'abandon absolu avec lequel il offrait son long cou blanc aux baisers ravageurs de son amant, le jeune homme aux sombres boucles tressautantes paraissait au moins aussi enthousiaste que son partenaire.

Ainsi donc, la rumeur qui courait au sein du MI6 et qui avait pour objet une affection naissante entre un certain agent 00 et un certain Quartermaster cessa d'être un banal ragot ou même une prédiction éclairée et devint une réalité un jeudi, à 23h46.

Exactement huit minutes plus tard, toute trace de cet enregistrement avait disparu des historiques du MI6, et nul n'aurait pu prouver qu'il s'était passé quoi que ce soit dans ce bureau qui n'eut pas été parfaitement décent.

Et faute de preuves, cette inévitable consommation d'une tension sexuelle ostentatoire resta donc un secret et la relation (charnelle et amoureuse) entre Q et son agent favori... une simple rumeur de bureau.

- THE END -

**...**

**Eh bien, charmant lecteur, qu'as-tu pensé de cette première incursion dans cet univers ? **

**Si ça t'a plu, si tu as des critiques ou des remarques, laisse une review, je serais ravie de savoir ce que tu as à dire de cette fic…**

**Merci d'avance, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
